Silent Turnabout
by KaUiA
Summary: For Phoenix, silence was his world. He only needed few people to understand him. As long as he had those people, he was fine. He was happy. He needed nothing else. It was only late when he realized that it was his silence that brought others pain. It was a kind of pain that Phoenix would only comes to realize when things are almost unfixable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Phoenix Wright.

**AN:** I'm on Haitus for my Fairy Tail stories. I'm going to get back to it… eventually. For now, I'm really addicted to Phoenix Wright. You can blame my little sister for introducing it to me though ironically, she never finished playing the first game.

I just love the idea of an AU where Phoenix is mute. I want to focus on him being mute and not wanting to talk. I'm more of a Phoenix/Maya fan but there will still be a unique Phoenix/Edgeworth relationship: a sibling-like relationship where the two were very dependent on each other.

I want to try writing a story in snippets.

Of course, it's Phoenix centric most of the time. Depending on the chapter, I may possibly write the chapter from another character's point of view.

It'll be awhile before you see mute Phoenix. There's something I want Nick to have first before I get to that part. Cute kiddie stories about Nick. In my story's case, an important foundation.

**Summary:** For Phoenix, silence was his world. He only needed few people to understand him. As long as he had those people, he was fine. It was only late when he realized that it was his silence that brought others pain.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One:<strong> Relaxing Session AKA Punishment

* * *

><p>A mantra to purify the soul?<p>

In Phoenix's mind, he doesn't really see the point of it.

Do it a hundred times?

Was this some kind of joke?

But one glance at Sister Emily told him otherwise. The old nun was really serious about the whole soul cleansing thingy.

If anyone would ask his choice, he would rather do the cleaning duty back at the orphanage than do this.

Wonder if he could somewhat get away?

But another look at the old woman told him otherwise. He could already tell that if he so much attempted one, he'd get more than a _relaxing session_.

He tried to stiffle a sigh when he thought of what happened yesterday. Who would have thought forgetting the weekend trip would land him into this trouble?

Scratch that. He was already in trouble. Hence the present situation.

It wasn't like he meant to. Rather than forgetting, it was more like he didn't get to hear about the stupid field trip. He was doing a house chore.

Not knowing about the trip, he made plans to stay with Mike's house, his new friend at school. They were supposed to play video games and watch movies all day long with their big TV. Mike's parents was calling the orphanage to allow him to stay the night was also part of the plan so Sister Emily wouldn't be able to say no.

But _no_. The Sister came to fetch him, saying the kids on the orphanage were supposed to have an educational trip.

Now he was here, what seemed nothing educational. It was more of a punishment trip. He didn't like it one bit. And it didn't help that Sister Emily's friend was ten times worse.

She was helping supervising the so called relaxing session. A special relaxing session for him so that he wouldn't think of trying to run away. Apparantly, Sister Emily had to share about him attempting to run away.

Thus, the _relaxing session_.

There was even a rule that every person was to be called with the title "Mystic" before their name. The first time someone forgot to say the word "Mystic", everyone got a mini screaming ten minute lecture of titles, how rude they were, who they were discracing, and why it is important to call them as such.

The old lady was also scary. Scarier than Mrs. Thompson, who was the most strictest teacher in school.

Ten minutes passed and not a sound was heard.

Half-opening his right eye, he could see that everyone was busy meditating. He on the other hand, could find it next to impossible to do this me-di-ta-ting thing. On the corner, the scary lady and old Emily were chatting, not giving any of them as much of a glance.

Then he heard a strange noise.

sssst

Maybe it's just his imagination. It's not like some kid would miraculously call him and get him to run from this session so he could do something more interesting. Its not like complaining would solve his problems.

sssst

He'd just better suck it up and hope the torture ends.

Then it felt like something hit him.

Hard.

Blinking his eyes open, he saw nothing strange. Everyone had their eyes closed, concentrating on the task of meditating.

Was he imagining things again? He wasn't able to give that thought since the scary lady was there. Immediately, he closed his eyes again.

But after a few seconds, something hit him. Again.

This time, he saw a rock on his side.

_So that's what hit him._

Then he looked at the direction where it came from.

By the wooden sliding door, hidden was a girl. She was dressed as odd as most kids in the village, except she was a little older.

she waved at him, beckoning him closer.

Was it him that she was signaling for?

Should he?

He was already being punished, surely nothing could be worse than this mantra meditating session.

Quietly, he waited for a few seconds. Everyone else was still concentrating hard. And without anyone noticing, the two old ladies were gone.

_So much for supervising the session._

Hopefully, for awhile. Hopefully, they wouldn't notice him missing when they get back.

He walk his way towards the girl to see what's up only to have her suddenly grasp his hand.

He could feel his cheeks reddening at the sudden contact. Never had a girl just hold him like that. He could only remember other kids saying girls had cooties and girls saying boys have germs.

And yet...

The girl didn't seem to notice or care.

Before he could get a word out of complaint she started to pull him into a run.

"Wha-where-"

The girl just smiled at him before speeding up. "Follow me! Let's do something fun!"

Unsure of whats going on, Phoenix allowed himself to be pulled along.

Guess he just found his escape plan.

A perfect escape that would get him out of that relaxing AKA punishment.

He knows that when he comes back later, he might get reprimanded. Then again, anything was better than the strange mantra relaxing session.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** This chapter is unedited. Yes, Nick's in Kurain. I have a good reason for this. Please look forward to the next installment of Phoenix. Notice other characters involved? You'll know more as the story continues. Please look forward to it!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Here's Chapter two for you. It's longer than the chapter before. But like before it's just a tidbit from the huge plot.

Yes, I'm not sure if I replied to my readers but here you go. I just want to be sure.

To my readers:

Ari Moriarty: Wow, you surprised me with your shoutout to my story! I know I've said it before but thanks! That got me finishing the chapter.

Ersatz Writer: Thanks for reading! I'm glad the chapter's okay. My works before always ended up being posted with aweful grammar. Please do look forward for the coming chapters. I have a reason why things started out like this, hehe. I hope you'll love it!

GeekyGenius: Hope you enjoy this chapter. You'll get your answer as to whether you got it right or wrong. I welcome the questions. I'll try to answer without spoiling you!

**Summary:** For Phoenix, silence was his world. He only needed few people to understand him. As long as he had those people, he was fine. He was happy. He needed nothing else. It was only late when he realized that it was his silence that brought others pain. It was a kind of pain that Phoenix would only comes to realize when things are almost unfixable.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two:<strong> An Encounter with Fate's Mystery

* * *

><p>He found himself huffing as he and the girl were away from away from eyes.<p>

As soon as he found his breathing back to normal, it took almost all he had not to show how startled he was at how the girl looked at him.

A little unerving, actually. Like how Sister Emily looks at him except the girl was more on the curiosity side rather than the 'I know you were up to something' side.

"I don't think I've ever seen you around." the girl peered at him close, too close for comfort if anyone were to ask.

He gulped before answering her. Kinda hard to breathe for some reason. "That's because I'm not from around here."

"Oh so you just came recently?" the girl walked around him with her hands knotted behind.

"Well, Sister Emily said it was an Edyu-edukay-tion-al trip." Phienix answered with his eyes brows knotting as he tried to pronounce the word, eyes following her movement.

"Educational trip? Never heard of it before. So what's an educational trip?"

Phoenix crossed his arms as he tried to think of a way to explain what an educational trip is. The thing is, he couldn't remember word for word that Sister Emily used as an explanation. It didn't made sense. Like a lot of things. Maybe he could take a guess and hope it's right?

"It's uhh... like a history lesson except its ten times as long and you have to visit a- uhh- a place that's old. Reaally old. Sister Emily always said it must be a place with hiiis-torik-al valyu?" Phoenix smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

The girl just giggled.

Uh-oh. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all. Maybe what he said wasn't exactly right.

"You do mean Historical Value, right?" thr girl corrected, wiggling a finger in the air.

"Uh. yeah. Sorta like that." he agreed. So he got the educational thing right then? It was just how you say the word that was wrong?

"Plus I don't think that's what an Educational trip. It's more like what you think it is." The girl giggled with mirth all over her face.

So in the end, he was wrong? He could feel himself drooping at the thought.

"Uhhh... so I'm wrong?" Phoenix couldn't think of another idea to describe what kind of trip Sister Emily had for them.

"Hmmmm. I don't think you're wrong but... I don't think you're right either."

Seeing the confusion on his face, Mia decided to explain. "Adults are no good about what things are supposed to be. Like this _Educational trip?_ I think it should be more of learning something new by going to a different place. But some adults are just bad at it that they mess it up!"

Phoenix had that look of "ah, I understand" at her explanation. It made more sense. Adults mess just about, well, almost everything actually. He could count the number of times he got into trouble because of how adults did things.

Then Mia just had to suddenly shout.

"I got an IDEA!" Mia looked Phoneix with her enthusiasm. Too much excitement that he wantd to check if his ears were still working. The girl looked more excited than before.

"Hmmmmm. How about... I show you around? I'll make your educational trip fun! Adults doing the tour would only drive people away. If it's me, I'm certain you'll want to visit again! You don't know much about Kurain don't you?" she waved her arms around the place.

"Kurain?" Phoenix asked. He feels all the more time goes by, the more silly he gets. Like he doesn't know anything. Especially since he usually gets okay marks in school.

The girl just smiled. "Silly. This place is called Kurain village. You were definitely not listening to Auntie Morgan weren't you?"

"Auntie Morgan?" He asked, unfamiliar with the name.

"You know, the one who was helping the meditation class?"

"You mean that scary lady? She's your aunt!?" He couldn't help but ask, for confirmation. Seeing her nod, he felt a little unerved. The girl didn't resemble the scary lady at all. They were related?! Was that even possible?

"Yes. She's my Mom's sister after all. Speaking of which, I'm Mia Fey. Just call me Mia. No need to add _Mystic _to my name." The girl called Mia said as if reading all questions from Phoenix's mind. Like knowing that her aunt was there, she already knew what lecture she gave to Phoenix and other kids in that room.

"Uhh. I'm Phoenix. Phoenix Wright! That's right with a W but not spelled write." He said.

"Nice introduction! Makes your name kind of hard to forget. I should try it as well next time. Well, for what its worth nice to meet you too Phoenix!" she smiled.

"You too, Mia." He said with a blush, not used to talking to girls.

"Time's wasting! I have a lot to show you. Your lucky to have me as your-uh- what was that called again? Oh! Uh, your guide, Right? I know all the secret spots in Kurain. So you get special treatment."

"Uhhh. Thanks. I guess." He never knew about girls but so far she was the coolest thing next to Power Rangers.

"Good! But before that! Let's do something about your clothes." Mia stared at his outfit with something that was mixed frown and a mirth look in her eyes that he felt wary from. The kind of look that you know you wouldn't like.

"Uhh. Is there anything wrong about it? I thought it was normal." Phoenix answered. It was normal like any other boy his age. A blue shirt, brown trousers and worn out rubber shoes he'd had for two years.

"That won't do. You stick out like a sore thumb! We'll be caught at this rate. But not to worry! I just have the outfit! We'll probably have to go back to the manor for that." She ignored his expression that loudly said, didn't they just tire themselves out from running from the manor?

"Don't worry! Since I'm giving you a tour and all, I might as well show you the secret passages and spots in the manor! By the time I'm done with you, you'd stick around like you were one of us!" Mia said with a smile.

Phoenix got the feeling he should be worried. What exactly did she mean by 'like one of us'? Hopefully, it's not what he thinks it is.

Thirty minutes later, he and Mia were in some what seemed like a barely used room. There was just a chest of drawers and a giant closet. As soon as they entered the room, Mia stopped short, looking at the room like something was different.

Phoenix waited for a moment before asking. "Is there anything wrong, Mia?"

Hearing Phoenix's voice, Mia smiled in response. "Oh, it's just, no one really uses this room. And, it's just-weird? It looks kinda different, I guess. From the last time I've been here. Hmmmm."

Phoenix just blinked his eyes and look around. It was a little dusty and the cabinets seem untouched.

Mia shook her head. "Nevermind. Maybe it's just my imagination. Let's go get you some clothes to wear!"

He hopes it will be male clothing.

After a few of minutes of Mia throwing clothes one after the other, she made an 'aha' sound. Next thing he knew was a set of clothes thrown at him.

It was male clothing, right?

Later, he found himself dressed like Mia, except his "kimono", what Mia called the outfit, which was a light shade of blue. It reached his knees. He also got the same robe that put on top of the kimono except it was darker blue. Mia even got his shoes disgarded in place of the sandals that everyone in Kurain seem to wear.

He was glad it was male clothing. For a second, he thought Mia would make him wear the same thing she was wearing. He shuderred at the thought. He'd heard that girls like to force boys to do weird things. Other boys at school make it sound scary. He was pleased Mia was not one of them.

By the time he'd changed, Mia was looking at him with a proud smile. "It looks good on you! A perfect fit!"

"Won't they find out that these are missing?" Phoenix couldn't help but ask.

"Not at all. There's so much clothes, no one will notice a thing." She paused as she picked up the mess she created when she was looking for clothes for him to wear and placed it back properly. "And-oh, Let's find a good place to hide your clothes. Stay here-" Before Phoenix could ask Mia another question, she quickly left the room.

Left alone in the roon, he decided to look around. Looks like she didn't clean everything up. There were still some clothes scattered around. No sense in doing nothing. Might was well retrieved them.

As Phoenix tried to fold the clothes, a difficult task for he had never folded clothes like the ones he had at the moment. Maybe he should just dump them in the closet. It's not like anyone would notice it different. On second thought, he should just fold them. He woudn't want Mia to get into trouble. When he stood up, he noticed something shiny fell and jumped a few distance away from where he was at.

With his hands full, he decided to first put the clothes away. Surprisingly, Mia was also very organized, the mess pf clothes earlier were floded neatly at the giant closet. Makes the ones he folded look really aweful.

When he looked around the room, he couldn't find the shiny thing that fell from the clothes. Where did it go? The room was bare save for the big closet where there was stored clothes of different sizes and the wooden chest of drawers. Maybe it was under the chest of drawers. Miaght as well take a look.

Bingo! Looks like he was right, it was there underneath. He knelt and reached his arm out to feel a smooth stone.

Maybe some kind of jewel.

He dusted the dirt off his knees, no sense in getting the clothes Mia lent dirty. As he got a good look at the green jewel, he noticed it seemed similar to the one that Mia wore, shaped like a number nine. Before he could think more about the thing, he found himself jumping out of his wits to see Mia coming back to the room.

Panicking, he put the said jewel on the pocket of the outer robe that Mia had him wear.

"Now that we're all set, let me show you all the secret spots here in the manor." Mia paused for a bit as she looked at the strange expression he had. "Is something wrong?" Mia asked.

"Ummm. Nothing! Nothing at all! Hehehe." He stammered a nervous answer, looking at her big-eyed and all, hands at his back. Being surprised, he had unciously hidden the thing. Looking at Mia, yes it really is identical to the one she wears around her neck. He briefly wondered who owned it. Someone must have owned it. It was kinda weird that it was among the mess of clothes not to mention no one uses the room. Not to mention, the said jewel seemed really new. So how did it get there? He couldn't help but wonder.

"Ooookay. Then let's go!" Mia accepted his answer with a look before grabbing his hand once again to drag him to someplace who knows where.

Or, maybe he could ask her later.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong> I was thinking of ending this chapter short but thought it would be better to give more. I loved the outcome of this chapter though I didn't expect it. Loved it anyway. Now you know where Trucy gets that self-introduction. Because Phoenix is six, I couldn't resist the temptation of him having Pearl-like difficulty in pronouncing big words. He's six here. Middle of six so Mia is three years older, maybe around nine. Because Mia is young, I made her a little different since she's a kid at this time. From Trials and Tribulations, I get the feeling she was really like any other girl except extremely organized with how she used to arrange the office when she was alive.

Tell me what you think? Questions anyone? Feel free to ask. I'll answer them the best that I could without spoiling you.

And yes, I admit that this chapter is also unedited. Had to recheck this chapter many times before I posted this.

That'll be it for now! Please look forward to my next chapter!

Till next time!

Kauia


End file.
